littlenightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lady
The Lady is the main antagonist of Little Nightmares. She is the proprietress of The Maw, and is said to cast the spell that keeps it running. Website Description With graceful restraint, The Lady casts the hypnotic spell that keeps the engine running. Amidst the chaos of the world outside, The Maw is the only place that makes sense, and now this rumor of an escaped child threatens everything. Nothing can be allowed to interfere. The guests must eat. The Maw must survive. Appearance The Lady is a tall, slim being who, for all intents and purposes, resembles a Japanese geisha, and is dressed accordingly in a dark, floor-length kimono with long sleeves. She wears her black hair in a bun at the top of her head, with part of her hair loose and falling to her mid-back. She wears a white mask reminiscent of Japanese Noh masks. Little Nightmares The Lady first appears in a dream Six is having, where she slowly, yet menacingly, turns to face Six. She appears again after Six arrives at the Guest Area, observing the guests from a balcony before returning to her chambers. After escaping from the Guest Area, Six spots her entering the elevator and follows, taking note of the many shattered mirrors around her living quarters. Six encounters the Lady in her bedroom, calmly brushing her hair, but manages to sneak past her. Only when Six smashes a bedside vase to fetch a key does the Lady take notice, disappearing shortly after. She reappears not too long after and attempts to ambush Six inside her walk-in closet, but the girl narrowly avoids her. Arming herself with an unbroken mirror, Six engages the Lady in a dark, antique-filled room, overpowering the woman with her reflection in the mirror. When her hunger pains strike again, Six bites the incapacitated Lady on her neck, killing her and absorbing her powers. Secrets of the Maw The Lady first appears in an elevator that the Runaway Kid is also traveling on, ascending through the Maw. The Kid later encounters her in her chambers, but manages to avoid her. While sneaking past her later on, he catches a glimpse of her without her mask, unintentionally revealing his presence in the process. The Lady eventually catches the Kid and transforms him into the Nome that Six inevitably devours. Personality Like the other characters in Little Nightmares, the Lady rarely speaks, but her personality is shown through her actions. She elegantly glides across the Maw with unnerving grace and serenity, though she appears to be highly vain and narcissistic, calmly brushing her hair in her bedroom to keep up appearances, despite sitting in front of a broken mirror. Running the Maw only fuels her vanity and corruption in more ways than one, as she is perfectly willing to allow the ugly guests to gorge themselves on meat from questionable sources, with no sort of empathy towards any of the innocent children she has imprisoned and fed to her customers. It is presumably because of her vanity that she has children kidnapped and slaughtered; the Lady is determined to be the only beautiful person in a world full of hideous monsters, and seeks to eliminate the natural beauty she sees in the children brought to her ship, perhaps feeling threatened by it. In contrast to her narcissism, or because of it, she appears to be unwilling to look at her own reflection, hence her mask and the various shattered mirrors around her living quarters. In The Residence, it is revealed that her face in her reflection appears incredibly deformed, most likely leading to her to hate her own appearance. Powers and Abilities The Lady is the only character in the game who possesses supernatural powers (aside from possibly Six), until Six defeats her. * Teleportation: The Lady mysteriously disappears from her room while Six fetches a key. As Six explores her closet, the Lady reappears behind her in an attempt to ambush her. * Darkness Camouflage: The Lady can seamlessly blend in with the shadows of a dark room until she chooses to strike. * Life Absorption: She can steal the life force of other beings, which usually manifests as trails of wispy black smoke. Six acquires this ability after killing and eating her. * Creation of Shadow Kids: '''Given the Shadow Children only appear in her Library, we can deduce that they were created by her. Not only that, but they don white masks like her. * '''Nome Conversion: She is also capable of transforming children into Nomes, as demonstrated with The Runaway Kid. Weaknesses It is unknown exactly why, but the Lady is seemingly weak against the mirror that Six wields against her, knocking her back whenever she stares at her reflection. However, she is shown to be able to look at her reflection without harming herself in other mirrors in The Residence. While the Lady mainly lurks in the darkness, she is also not weak to light, as The Residence also shows her to be illuminated in natural light as she looks at her mirror without it affecting her as well. It is currently unknown why the particular mirror Six used against her is able to harm her. Trivia * The Lady is voiced by Anna Moberg. Gallery The Lady model ref by thecreatorseye.jpg|The Lady model sheet TheLadyStartGame.jpg|The Lady, as she appears at the beginning of the game. Thelady2.png The-Lady-3.png Thelady4.png The lady face.png|Her real face Geisha's reflection concept art.png|The Lady's reflection concept art The Lady's reflection.png|The Lady's reflection ru:Хозяйка Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Little Nightmares Category:Comic Category:Deceased Category:Adults Category:Female Characters